muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Lovelady
Interesting photo Browsing through a Muppet Central forum thread and came across this picture. Thought I'd upload it and park it here. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :This was one of my photos that I scanned YEARS ago, it s John Lovelady assisting Jim with performing Kermit Wozza 12:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it says the photo is courtesy of you. Just curious, though, do you have the full photo or just this? ---- Jesse (talk) 16:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It's online here somewhere, it'll take me a while to find and rescan it! Ive seen it on google images a few times Wozza 13:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. I look, too, if it helps. ---- Jesse (talk) 16:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here's the picture : (pictured), hope this helps :-) -- MuppetDanny (talk) 16:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Danny!Wozza 18:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem Warrick :) -- ''MuppetDanny (talk) 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, thanks Danny (again)! Very interesting behind the scenes photo! ---- Jesse (talk) 16:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::It came from a 'pop' book from the 70's Wozza 17:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Gee, ''that kind of shatters the illusion of how big I always thought The Muppet Theatre curtains were. -- Ken (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, wait a minute... That same picture's been on here since 2006... RIGHT HERE! AAAHH! ---- Jesse (talk) 01:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Season 7 The puppeteering credits states that John Lovelady performed various roles in season seven of Sesame Street. I don't doubt that he ever performed on Sesame Street, but are there any official sources stating that he performed that season? Aside from mayybe a sketch where his voice is heard that somebody thinks is from that season? After all, he wasn't credited on the show as a performer. --Minor muppetz 01:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Guillermo added that line in this edit; he should know where the info comes from... -- Danny (talk) 01:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think Guillermo's pegged him vocally in some episodes from that season, and he is credited, albeit as a puppet builder. At that time, puppet builders who performed were only billed in the former category (as with Caroly Wilcox). It's only in later seasons that people who did both were credited in each column, rather than one taking priority. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::The purple guy has a line at 2:45 in this one, and someone said it sounded like John. (I have to admit it does remind me of Knock-Knock from The Great Space Coaster).--MuppetVJ 04:21, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that was him, but do you happen to know exactly that it was from season 7, besides a "That's how Kermit and/ Don Music looked/ sounded like in season 7"-type answer? --Minor muppetz 21:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::That purple guy could have been voiced by Bob Payne, especially when compared to his other characters. But unlike Payne, I've never seen John's name in any credit sequence from Sesame Street, either on the show or video. (But then again, there's a picture of him from a German production assisting as Ernie's right hand...) -- MuppetDude 14:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I wonder how we know what Bob Payne's characters sound like. Every Henson production where he was credited as a performer list only him, and not him with character names listed (The Dark Crystal is an exception, but he only pupppeteered his credited character). Did he perform voices in some non-Henson-related production not mentioned in the article? --Minor muppetz 14:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I tracked him down through the "A Celebration of Me, Grover", which lists him as a performer in inserts (and by process of elimination). The behind-the-scenes picture on the Kermit News page also features him performing with the other Muppeteers, and that sketch is here, so judge for yourself. -- MuppetDude 14:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::(But then again, there's a picture of him from a German production assisting as Ernie's right hand...) :::::::You mean this picture? I notice him there, too. ---- Jesse (talk) 01:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it, I caught a sneak preview of the new book, and it shows rare photos of Jim and Frank performing the prototype Ernie and Bert puppets (Bert had blue hands!), with John assisting the proto-Ernie puppet. I wonder, maybe John was an uncredited background performer EARLIER than Season 7. ---- Jesse (talk) 17:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :There are also some other photos, including John assisting Ernie on what appears to be The Mysterious Nose Snatcher segment from Episode 0005. So once again, looks like Lovelady did some spots before season 7. ---- Jesse (talk) 02:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC)